powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Physiology
The mutative power in which one takes on a monster-like form. Also Called * Fiend Form * Fiend Mimicry * Fiend Mutation * Monster Form * Monster Mimicry * Monster Mutation Capability The user can become various forms, with different abilities. usually not "natural", and is caused by some foreign manipulations, such as the classic comic book power giver, "an industrial accident" or "bitten by an irradiated ...". Usually goes hand in hand with power bestowal, being that the person is being forced to change Variations Giant Beast Mutation: *The power in which one gradually becomes a giant-like mutant upon obtaining this power. Can include hard skin, strong jaw, and slightly decreased intelligence. Can even cause the user to lose self-awareness, depending on the specific user. Winged-Beast Mutation: *The power in which one gradually becomes a winded-beast-like mutant upon obtaining this power. Includes intricate flight skills, tail, and even fire breath. Shield-Beast Mutation: *The power in which one gradually becomes a triceratops-like mutant upon obtaining this power. Includes reinforced body defense, facial horns, and increased body weight. Transformation of Others: *The use of one's powers to induce a forced transformation into a monster form in another person. Limitations *May need practice or use a device in order to change back to original form. *May lose all sense of self in transformed state. *May change unwillingly. *Changing may be painful. *Not many people like a monster, even if you are nice, people will be afraid of you. Applications *Fear Inducement *Enhanced Strength *Giant Mimicry Known Users Gallery Snowman.jpg|Derek of "Static Shock" in his monster form. 04.jpg|Tamra Lawerence of "Static Shock" in her beast form. 05.jpg|Onyx of "Static Shock" Monster Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) in his Monster Point form. Dark Jak.jpeg|Due to being experimented on with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Jak". 387px-Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) often takes on the form of a monstrous, chimeric fusion of aliens when he absorbs energy from the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. Behemoth Infamous.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III (Infamous) in the form of the Behemoth. Zarbon Monster.png|Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z) in his monster form. Perfect_Chaos.png|With all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) becomes the leviathan-like Perfect Chaos. Sonic The Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Unleashed) unwillingly transforms into a "Werehog" every sundown due to the influence of Dark Gaia. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) when he activates the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Sora AntiForm.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) in his Anti-Form. Dark Daxter.jpg|Daxter (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Daxter" due to further exposure to Dark Eco. Olvikan.jpg|Richard Wilkins III (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) in the form of the snake demon Olvikan. Carter TMNT 87.jpg|Carter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) can transform into a yellow skinned creature with super-strength due to exposure to Mutagen. Xion the Unborn.jpg|Xion (Bloody Roar) in the form of the Unborn. Giga Bowser.jpg|The monstrous Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros.) OoT Ganon.png|Ganondorf Dragmire (The Legend of Zelda) in his beast form, Ganon. FFDoc Chaos.jpg|Vincent Valentine (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) in the form of Chaos. Great Ape DB.jpg|Saiyans (Dragon Ball) transform into feral Great Apes while under the influence of a full moon. Oozaru Evolution.jpg|Goku (Dragonball Evolution) transforms into the monstrous Oozaru under a solar eclipse. Sonson MvC2.jpg|Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) can temporarily take on a more monstrous monkey form. Cadence Monster.jpg|Cadence Nash (The Troop) is a human/Blood Thrasher hybrid, and can assume her Blood Thrasher form at will. Kaine Tarantula.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) as the monstrous Tarantula. SA-X Monster.png|The SA-X (Metroid Fusion) in its monster form. Ultimo X.png|Ultimo Excalibur (Ultimo X) Super Mutant Turtles.jpg|The Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) in their super mutant forms. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers